


The Landscape of Skin and Breath

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, belly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's certainly not the weirdest kink Adam has ever heard of—after all, he'd be the first to call himself a walking Urban Dictionary if asked, thank you very much—but the fact that Russ likes <i>his</i> stomach still gives him pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Landscape of Skin and Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1462948#t1462948) glam_kink prompt. Because Adam has an adorable tummy that should be ~appreciated by boys.

Russ has a _thing_ for his stomach, he quickly learned. It's certainly not the weirdest kink Adam has ever heard of—after all, he'd be the first to call himself a walking Urban Dictionary if asked, thank you very much—but the fact that Russ likes _his_ stomach still gives him pause.

"It's not that impressive," he says, eyeing his belly with a wry laugh and squeezing the soft flesh between his fingertips. There's not much there to squeeze these days, but he sure as fuck isn't toned, so he really doesn't get why Russ likes it so much. He lets go and pats his stomach, chuckling. "I need to learn to lay off the ice cream a bit, and—"

Russ leans over and blows a loud raspberry against his belly, tickling his skin, and he laughs harder. "That's what you sound like to me right now," Russ says, scowling behind his long red curls. "Totally fucking ridiculous." He kisses the place he blew against, presses more kisses over the skin of Adam's stomach, then traces a hand reverently over the slight curve. "Your body is seriously perfect to me. Stop bitching and let me enjoy it."

Chuckling, Adam sinks back against the bed, lying across it in a lazy sprawl. He's relaxed, feeling warm and happy after a nice day off and a long bath. No way is he turning down something that feels as good as Russ's hand on his belly, hot and heavy and wonderful against his clean skin.

Russ had freaked when Adam figured out his fetish. With Russ's hands always roaming toward Adam's stomach, always seeking an excuse to touch and squeeze and rub, it had quickly become obvious. Still, it took a while for Adam to convince him that, " _Hey, I don't get it, but it feels really good, so I'm not gonna make you stop it_ ," meant exactly that. Now, Adam can tease him about it, and Russ will tease back instead of flinching, instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You planning to enjoy it?" Adam asks, nudging impatiently at Russ's hand, and Russ kisses his belly again.

"I always enjoy it," Russ says, and smiles. "It really is adorable."

Adam smiles back, and Russ finally begins to rub, tracing slow, meandering circles across his flesh, and the last tangles of stress around his body start to fade away. He's started noticing all the tension he carries in his belly since Russ started this, has become more aware of how his insides clench and his stomach churns when everything becomes too much. His head and back, he'd always noticed, but elsewhere not as much, until Russ began to focus so much on his middle, always unable to resist a quick and gentle rub. It comforts him, relieving all the troubles that plague his frazzled nerves, making everything easier, better, comfortable.

" _The belly's one of the most vulnerable parts of the body,_ " Russ had said early on, one night when Adam was sick. " _I think that's why I'm so drawn to it. So easy to hurt, and so easy to hurt everything else. Hurt the belly, and everything suffers. Love the belly…_ "

" _And things get a little better._ "

" _Exactly._ " Then, Russ had kissed his cramping stomach, and added, " _Plus, yours is really fucking cute. When you're feeling better, I'll show you._ "

Adam believes him now. He can't see the attraction, but he can believe that Russ does.

Adam stretches, and he tries to relax, settling against the sheets with a contented hum. His cock is growing hard, but it's more afterthought than need, a slow and languid burn instead of an urgent, insistent ache. "Feels good," he says, his eyes fluttering closed. He may still find it weird, but he has always craved attention and touch, and feels loved beneath the press of Russ's doting hands.

Russ is always careful when he touches, always cautious. He massages Adam's belly lightly, never pressing too hard or too deep, never making him hurt except when he nips at the delicate flesh, like now, his teeth sharp as they leave a hot bite below his navel. Adam shudders at the shock of pain, moaning softly. Russ quickly eases the sting with a slow swipe of his tongue, then nips again, higher this time, and the soft suction of his lips goes straight to Adam's cock. "God," Adam breathes, and can feel Russ smirk against his skin. Encouraged, Russ stills his hands and moves higher, nipping and licking and sucking, tasting him and teasing him with his mouth.

Still, Adam's not quite prepared when Russ's tongue dips in his navel. He sucks in a breath, muscles clenching, the wet pressure so strange and new that he's not sure he likes it. But it doesn't last long. Russ nips at the edge of his navel and moves on, licking a slow stripe up his stomach, then tracing a rambling pattern across the landscape of his skin. In some places, it tickles, and Adam squirms as Russ lingers, blue eyes wicked as he licks those spots with the tip of his tongue, making Adam giggle and protest. "You _ass!_ " he says, breathless with laughter, and Russ snorts and bites him again, making him writhe even more.

Other licks make him want, make him shiver as the hot and wet lines grow cool, awakening his sensitive nerves. "Russ," he says, a faint plea in his voice, and Russ shushes him.

"Let me do this," Russ says, mouth hovering over the softest part of Adam's belly, and the longing in his tone makes Adam give in immediately. He nods. "Thank you," Russ breathes, and a piece of Adam's heart breaks.

He should have let Russ do this a long time ago.

Russ kisses his belly, and begins to rub it again, this time pressing deeper, more confident. His touch is reverent, as always, but different, each stroke bent even more on Adam than himself. His hands follow the lines of muscles, hidden beneath his flesh, stoking the building burn inside him as they spread relaxing warmth throughout his belly. He starts to reach for his cock, and pauses, hand hovering near his hard length. "Hey." Russ glances up, red lips hanging open, and Adam gives him a questioning look. Russ nods, and brushes another kiss against his skin. Still, Adam hesitates, not sure if he wants to resist breaking the relaxed trance Russ has put him into, not sure if he wants…

"Adam," Russ says, and Adam can see only a sliver of color in his lust-darkened eyes, "go ahead. Touch yourself. Please."

And Adam does, but reaches for his balls instead of his cock. Russ swallows hard, and Adam sucks in a broken breath as he cups his balls in his palm and runs his thumb over the firm globes. The coil of want tightens in his gut, and he can't help but shudder and moan. He plays with his balls, idly stroking them, lightly squeezing them between his fingers, and the tight burn inside his belly builds, both fueled and kept at bay by Russ's massaging hands. His cock aches, and he ignores it, letting himself feel elsewhere instead, holding himself back from the _more_ his body wants.

He wants this to last.

Russ shifts beside him and pulls one of his hands away, and Adam sees him slide it between his legs. For a moment, he's tempted to take control, to haul Russ's slim body up by his shoulders and fuck him, to work him open and impale him on his cock, but this is Russ's time, and Adam's too content to move, the burn still not enough to hurry. Instead, he asks, "What do you want, baby? Do you—"

"I don't…" Russ shakes his head, and Adam can see his confidence slip once more. "I wanna watch you, I wanna touch you, I wanna fuck you, I…I want so many things." He lets out an awkward laugh, the sound unfamiliar on bold Russ's lips, but nothing is familiar tonight.

"Anything," Adam says, letting go of himself. This time, he does give in, pulling Russ up the length of his body to kiss his lips. "What do you want?"

Russ bites his full bottom lip, and Adam wonders if the heart he hears beating so loud is Russ's or his own. He's about to speak again, to push Russ one last time, when Russ says, "Hands, I think. I…" He swallows hard and breathes deep, and, finally, gets himself under control. "I wanna touch you," Russ repeats, and curls his long fingers around Adam's cock. Adam gasps. "I like touching you."

Russ's hand is as slow and gentle on his cock as it was on his stomach. His touch is maddeningly light, a leisurely and delicate slide, like he is memorizing the feel of Adam's length as he stokes the smoldering fire in Adam's pounding blood. Need builds as Russ traces his thumb over the leaking head, his touch fleeting, and Adam groans, and thrusts into his hand. "God, _Russ_ ," he whispers.

"Shh." With his free hand, Russ starts rubbing his stomach again, and Adam lets out another groan. "Just feel it, beautiful. Just feel."

That's all Adam does. He _feels_. He feels everything, feels the cold breeze of the air conditioner over his sweat-soaked and burning skin, feels the electric hum of want throughout his nerves, feels the heated need pulsing through his veins, feels those fucking hands on his cock and his belly, feels the last of his contentment turn to desperation. The world is dragging him closer, the edges blurring away beneath Russ's hands, and he clenches his eyes closed against the too-bright faint glare of the dying lavender candles and fights to breathe as each stroke wrings another broken noise from deep within his throat.

Then, Russ pulls away, and Adam fucking _whimpers_. "Russ, _please_."

Again, Russ shushes him, and he feels and hears Russ reaching toward the table. There's a tell-tale snap, the unmistakable pop as Russ opens the bottle of lube, and Russ says, "Spread your legs and bend your knees."

He does, and when Russ's finger barely grazes his hole, he nearly sobs. "You're trying to kill me," he chokes out.

Russ chuckles. "So impatient," he drawls, smart ass confidence back in place, and wraps his other hand around Adam's throbbing cock once more. "It's kinda cute how you don't listen to me." He traces his finger over Adam's hole, and Adam tries to push back onto it, begging, and lets out a whimper of frustration as Russ pulls away. "Oh, _Adam_."

Adam begs, spreading his legs as wide as he can, presenting his hole even more, and Russ finally touches him again, teasing his hole with a lube-slick fingertip, then slowly slips it _in_. Adam's ragged breath catches in his throat and comes out as a low whine, body overcome by the slow-burning stretch. "There we go," Russ says, pushing deeper, and squeezes Adam's cock, the intensity making Adam moan yet again. Russ begins to fuck him with his finger, hot and perfect friction touching every nerve in Adam's body between idle strokes to his cock. Adam's fists clench around the sheets, curling tight enough to hurt when Russ adds a second finger, and tighter still when he finds a rhythm, when he finds a way to drive Adam even madder with the hand around his cock and the fingers in his ass. "Gorgeous," Russ says. "Fucking gorgeous perfect bastard. Can you believe it yet?"

Adam can only groan.

"No idea what you do to me. No fucking _idea_." Russ slips in another finger, and Adam swears, and curses him again when he speeds up his thrusts. His brain hardly registers the words, wrecked more with every thrust and every stroke, closer and closer and too fucking close, but Russ continues on, telling him he's gorgeous, perfect, adorable. Telling him he's loved without saying the word.

"Every part of you," Russ says. "Every single inch of you is ridiculously fucking sexy. Especially here." He lets go of Adam's cock and splays his hand on Adam's belly, and that's all it takes. With a cry, Adam arches off the bed and comes, overwhelmed by his release.

His heart's still pounding as he lands, falling back against the mattress in a dazed and lazy sprawl. There is a shock along his nerves as Russ pulls his fingers free, and Adam slides his hands down Russ's back, only able to touch as Russ jerks himself off and comes, spurting white and wet over Adam's filthy stomach.

Spent, Russ collapses on him, and Adam pulls him closer and kisses him, not caring about the mess. They can clean up later. Right now, he has to say, "Thank you," and has to kiss Russ languidly again. He feels beautiful and loved, and even though he doesn't get this, it doesn't matter.

Russ gets it, and it feels good. He can live with that for now.


End file.
